Pregunta Inocente
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred es amigable incluso con sus compañeros nuevos, pero un juego entre él y uno de sus amigos que no es gay provoca una duda muy grande en la chica nueva. USUK


**Disclaimer:** la historia me pertenece, los personajes usados no

* * *

Una nueva estudiante en un prestigioso colegio especializado y un nuevo año lleno de retos para todos y todas.

Lucía Vásquez, una costarricense que apenas se está adaptando al montón de edificios que conforman el lugar, los nuevos profesores, horarios, y compañeros de aula y de incluso bus escolar.

Hablando de eso, ella es algo tímida cuando se trata de algo nuevo, por lo que apenas habla o saluda, pero como nunca falta, hay un compañero muy social y carismático, le llevaba un año pero aún así se notaba algo infantil, ella a simple vista lo percibió "diferente", es que jugaba con sus compañeros como diciendo "jajajajaja~ de mí nadie se resiste" a lo que otro le decía lo contrario para hacerle la broma refiriéndose a hombres casi sólo y entonces seguían en lo mismo pero se distraía y decía "espera un minuto que está pasando un bombón" claro que lo decía de afeminado por exagerar, generalmente no sonaba tan "del otro lado".

Lucía confirmó sus sospechas cuando él le admitió que era gay, no le importó porque a decir verdad era fujoshi. En el día de San Valentín su nuevo amigo llamado Alfred estuvo bromeando mucho, con todos, su jugó al esposo con Arthur, un británico menor que él, pero se comportaba "normal" sólo le seguía la corriente a Alfred

-creo que ya es hora de casarnos

-y el anillo? -le dijo serio haciéndose el difícil-

-cómo pude olvidarlo?!

-yo tengo uno -mostró su mano con uno, de graduación-

-oh~ -se emocionó- entonces ya somos esposos

Entonces le tomó de la mano y le miró con orgullo.

Ahora eran "esposos". Dos días después Alfred invitó a Lucía a sentarse atrás del bus para que no estuviera tan sola, ella feliz accedió pero cuando Arthur llegó le pidieron que se corriera hasta la ventana para que los "esposos" se sentaran juntos ella entre risas se corrió y Arthur quedó a su lado el cual estaba al de Alfred. En algún momento empezaron a tener una "discusión de recién casados"

-es todo -dijo Arthur- pido el divorcio

-pero por qué amor?

-mira a quién trajiste -se refirió al japonés al otro lado del americano-

-no seas celoso -hizo un puchero- él no quiere nada conmigo amor, verdad Kiku? Se quedará en mi para Sólo por trabajo

-tiene razón -asintió serio, no entendía del todo la situación-

-ves que jamás podría engañarte? Te amo -le tomó la mano gaymente-

-de ninguna manera -contestó molesto y apartó su mano- ni siquiera me preguntaste

-vamos Arthur, -y usó una voz sensual- te daré una sorpresiva en la noche

-no! Indecoroso

-un beso?

-no hago escenas amorosas en público

-en la mejilla?

-ni me has llevado donde tus padres

-cariño, nos casamos aquí

-bueno...pero de igual forma y sido todos los bienes!

-no puedes pedir los bienes si nos acabamos de casar -se giró hacia Kiku y siguió- cuanto tiempo tiene que ser?

-sería un año de matrimonio

-vez?! Tendrás que esperar

-cállate idiota

Lucía reía mucho con ellos dos, entonces Arthur se giró a ella

-por qué no dices nada? Al menos comenta

-es que no sé...digo...apenas y los conozco

-pero pregunta algo, te vez muy antisocial

-es que...

-no le ibas caso! -interrumpió Alfred- él era un desastre y nadie lo quería hasta que me conoció -se burló-

-mira quién habla -se giró a seguir peleando-

Y la duda le surgió a Lucía

-oigan...¿us-ustedes de verdad...andan juntos?

-qué?! -ambos se exaltaron y empezaron a reír-

-de verdad actuamos tan bien? -preguntó el menor-

-Lucía! Cómo vas a preguntar eso? -se giró Alfred-

-perdón...es que de verdad parecían pareja

-pues no -le respondió Arthur entre risas- jamás

-él sí es normal, sólo yo soy gay -con orgullo y siendo habló el otro-

-eso sí lo sabía de usted -ella estaba algo apenada- pero me pareció...

-no, yo jamás

-pero te amo igual -le siguió Alfred-

-q-qué?

-que me gustas

-ya deja de bromear -se molestó-

-cómo que bromear? Arthur yo sí soy gay

-qué?! No me jodas

-es vedad

-en serio no sabía? -preguntó la chica riendo-

-pero es broma? Pero...-se asustó y se corrió más hacia la latina-

-jajajajajaja~! -Alfred estalló carcajadas, no se creía eso- pero si tenemos dos años de conocernos

-pero...me están jodiendo verdad?

-no -rió un poco más y puso su mano en frente ofreciéndola- pero tranquilo, no tengo nada contigo

-que horror -expresó-

Cuando se bajó en su casa -con un rostro traumado cabe destacar- Alfred le habló a Lucía

-me fascina molestarlo jajajaja~ lo mejor es que lo dijiste con inocencia

-ah...es que...pero usted está enamorado de otros verdad?

-claro, pero si también fuera como yo ya me lo habría comido vivo aquí mismo jajajajaja~

* * *

Esto es una adaptación de lo que me pasó a mí, en verdad no sabía que uno de ellos de verdad no era gay y pregunté eso, lo que me dio más risa es que en serio no sabía que su amigo sí lo era, y el otro lo que dijo fue "me lo apreto" que aquí en Costa Rica es beso apasionado con lengua y toda la cosa xD en fin...no quiero ofender a nadie con esto, menos a mis amigos.

Gracias por leer, se aceptan comentarios o favoritos jajaja chao~


End file.
